


Back to Naboo

by ilyena_sylph, Merfilly



Series: Changing Fate [4]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Crushes, Multi, Protectiveness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-12
Updated: 2016-04-12
Packaged: 2018-06-01 20:35:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6535336
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilyena_sylph/pseuds/ilyena_sylph, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Investigating an attempt on Qui-Gon's life brings the Trio back to Naboo. Reunions are had, and more questions arise.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Back to Naboo

(28 BBY)

Anakin fidgeted a little, his braid tickling along his neck, as he wished for the ship to already be landed. Obi-Wan was piloting, and that might have been the reason for the fidgets, except he knew better. His Master and his brother had both taught him to be honest with his feelings over their years together. He was excited to see his mother in person.

And he would see Padmé, his angel, even if it was merely in state formality. Master Qui-Gon Jinn had recently escaped an assassination attempt that had been carried out by a bounty hunter carrying a poison native to Naboo of all places. As the only enemy still living that wanted them dead were the Sith, they were en route to investigate. While there, they were also to learn what future plans the Queen had about politics, as the Jedi Council still wished her to be their ally in the Senate eventually.

Obi-Wan eased the controls to a lower setting as they made for the small spaceport of Theed, half-amused, half-concerned by his little brother's inability to be still. Anakin was a strong Padawan, able to hold his own end of their misadventures better than Obi-Wan himself had at thirteen, but this trip was testing the boy's self-control all over again.

Qui-Gon moved to lay a light hand against Anakin's shoulder, easily able to feel the currents of his Padawan's excitement and nervousness, and said nothing. Anakin did not need to be told that he was still too tightly bound to his mother and to the memory of the young queen... and besides, Qui-Gon was less than fond of hypocrisy, especially in himself. The better part of four years had done nothing to diminish the depth of love and passion between he and Obi-Wan (if anything, it was stronger now than it had been, annealed over and over again in the fires of their adventures), and he would not hold his Padawan to something he had long since learned he was incapable of doing himself. 

Anakin pushed his shoulder up into that touch, as accepting of it as he was when Obi-Wan reached out to him. These two men were as much a part of his heart as the two women he now wished to see. But the touch helped on another level, for he knew he could lean into the calm veneer of his Master, take that and use it to center himself. So he closed his eyes, letting the Force pool in his veins, in his mind… and leaned.

After several moments, the rushing impatience faded back, and Ani opened his eyes to look up at his Master. "Thank you."

Obi-Wan gave a faint smile to hear that, to feel the change in his little brother, their Padawan. The Council had firmly decided to not speak of the lingering attachments, had come to just accept that where Qui-Gon was, so would Obi-Wan be, and that both of them protected and guided the boy.

He'd even seen Yoda half-smile at the way Qui-Gon and Obi-Wan 'debated' points before the Council, as if he was aware of the deeper connection, and maybe even approved. Or maybe Obi-Wan was breathing vapors and being wishful.

"You are quite welcome, my Padawan," Qui-Gon answered, and let his hand slip away again. "Just remember to be alert while we are here, yes?" 

"Yes, Master." Anakin instantly went to that fiercely protective projection that he had in common with Obi-Wan, as they both had been absolutely terrifying in their hunt and capture of the bounty hunter that had dared try to take their Master from them.

Qui-Gon shook his head slightly, affectionately amused at that instant flood of protectiveness -- which had two sources, he noticed a bare heartbeat later, and sent the same look at the back of his partner's head. "And yes, both of you, I shall do the same." 

"Good," got echoed at him from both of them.

Obi-Wan settled the ship on the landing platform, and Anakin, very deliberately, stood and slowly moved toward the back of the ship to disembark.

"I've got the best reflexes, so I should be first to check the surroundings," he called over his shoulder as Obi-Wan shook his head, snorting.

"Full of himself," he said affectionately.

"Mmm. Then he is in the right company, yes?" Qui-Gon asked, amused and equally fond. 

"Oh certainly, Qui-Gon, as I have never seen you less than full of yourself," Obi-Wan quickly retorted to that, even as he moved ahead of his beloved partner.

Qui-Gon made a mild, amused noise, and -- with a flick of his fingers -- landed a stinging swat of the Force across his beloved's so nicely-presented backside. 

Obi-Wan merely chuckled, though one hand briefly rubbed his rear, before he was stepping out of the ship in perfect solemn Jedi persona. Anakin was already talking with Captain, Commander now it seemed, Panaka at the foot of the ship.

"Master Jinn, Knight Kenobi!" the Commander greeted. "The Queen wished me to inform you of her sorrow at not being able to be on hand for your landing, but that I am to escort you all to quarters. She will meet with you after she has attended the morning duties."

Obi-Wan inclined his head to the greeting and information, deferring to Qui-Gon to speak for them.

"Thank you, Commander. It is good to see you again," Qui-Gon answered, smiling at the man -- he looked well, and less strained than he had the last time he saw Panaka -- in a warm greeting, "and we will be glad to see the Queen whenever she has the opportunity to join us." 

"This way, if you please," Panaka told him, smiling warmly. He led the way, while Anakin and Obi-Wan both pulled the stunt of falling behind and to the sides of Qui-Gon to flank and bring up the rear. 

"The city is more beautiful than I remember," Anakin offered, looking around. He could not see any of the damage from the brief invasion.

"I'm surprised you remember enough to compare," Obi-Wan teased him as they were guided to a speeder. "Given that you absconded into space and came back a hero!"

"I stayed where I was told to!" Anakin protested in good spirits.

Qui-Gon listened to the two of them, a quiet smile on his lips at hearing the two of them playing with each other, and the Commander chuckled, bright and amused. 

"We've had a couple of years to repair and improve," Panaka said, smiling back at Anakin before settling in at the controls of the speeder, "and the Gungans have had an influence, too. But yes. It is, thank you." 

Anakin didn't fidget at yet someone else piloting; the Commander knew where they were going. Obi-Wan did feel the first bit of 'not another pilot', and poked him with the Force in his ribs. That got Anakin to glare at him, then grin; the boy loved to fly about anything. That Obi-Wan found his piloting too adventurous was a well-hashed debate between them.

"Commander, it is good to see the planet in recovery," Obi-Wan added for his own part. As long as he didn't have to go anywhere near the power station, he would be happy enough on this visit.

Commander Panaka set the the skimmer down again, glancing into the shadows... and Qui-Gon was unsurprised as a woman he had known once, years ago, stepped out of them and into the light, her worn face alight with her joy, her hands stretching out.

"Mother!"

Anakin was in motion, all else forgotten, as he flew to the woman, wrapping his arms around her waist. Obi-Wan moved more sedately, giving the boy time to bring himself under control before realizing there was little chance of that.

It was, he decided, easier to have very few memories that were not the Jedi Order to distract a person.

"Thank you, Commander," he said, not watching the reunion out of respect for his little brother. At thirteen, Anakin could sometimes get prickly about being caught in a full emotional display.

"Of course, Knight Kenobi. Shmi can bring Anakin along later, if you and Master Jinn wish to proceed ahead?" 

Beside Obi-Wan, Qui-Gon nodded. "That will be fine, Commander." 

+++ 

"Oh, Ani," Shmi murmured softly, clutching her son tight to her -- oh, how he had **grown** , he was so tall now, his cheek against her shoulder and not her ribs -- as he held on every bit as strongly. Possibly more tightly, actually, his arms corded with muscle. His hair was darker, now, and despite how short it was, she could see a trace of curl. That was most of what she could see, as he was plastered against her body from the force of their holds upon each other. "Ani, my son..." 

"I've missed you, Mom," he said, trying hard not to be that nine-year old kid who had left her, afraid for his future, for her, but finally actually seeing her in person was overwhelming him. He knew the Order frowned on such strong emotions, on giving pieces of one's self to individuals instead of the galaxy as a whole. But he could not help his emotions, as they were very much a part of him.

"I have missed you so much, Ani," Shmi answered, rocking her son -- thirteen years old, so much taller, his voice stronger even though she could hear a shake in it -- as they held each other tight. It was true, truer than she had let herself know. "Let me see you," she told him, sliding her hands up to fasten on his shoulders and shift him back from her. 

He wore the clothes of a Jedi now, not the rough slave's clothes that were all she had ever seen him in, his hair shorn, but for the lock of.. a braid? at his right ear, and at his belt... a lightsaber. That was what that must be. Her mouth curved in a brighter smile, delighted. 

He smiled, unabashed at her inspection of him, then stopped and really looked at her. She had the lines around her eyes for the sun, but the ones at her mouth had faded mostly. She was dressed well -- not sumptuously but well -- in clothing that looked as if it had been new to her. Life as a free woman on Naboo had done wonders for her.

"You like it here," he said, certain he was reading it correctly. "You look more peaceful."

"I do," Shmi agreed, her hand ruffling lightly through his close-shorn hair, "I've almost gotten used to having running water everywhere on the planet, even." 

She laughed as she said it, wanting him to laugh with her. That really was one of the things that had been most disorienting for her, the first weeks. Water, _everywhere_. "Though the pilots are almost more than I know what to do with," she admitted, shaking her head slightly.

Anakin did laugh. "Master Qui-Gon had to convince me that it was really okay to bathe every time I got dirty. Obi-Wan… Knight Kenobi as the others will call him… teased me into accepting it by pretending I was very smelly after every sparring session.

"The pilots? Ric and Lio and Kané and the others?" Anakin looked very interested in this facet of her life.

"Yes," Shmi agreed, shaking her head affectionately at the thought of her particular group of pilots. "They're _very_ fond of you, Ani, darling. I'm still not actually sure if they adopted me, or I adopted them, but we've been taking care of each other ever since they came to free me, really."

"That's awesome!" Anakin cheered, grinning at her. "I remember, before I left her after the Invasion, when Padmé told me what they wanted to do, I was afraid of the cost. But she is an angel, and I trusted that the cost wouldn't hurt much." He shook his head. "I've learned since then, there are some people who do things just to be good."

"So there are," Shmi agreed, wrapping her fingers through her son's, squeezing lightly. "Isn't it amazing? 

"And as Kané told me, you paid the cost when you -- when you destroyed the control ship. They paid Watto in some of the droids you deactivated, Ani darling, but they kept saying they wouldn't have minded, even if it took far more." 

He got a lump in his throat, then leaned into his mother. "Show me where you live? I'm pretty sure I'm allowed to wander with you. I'll know if Master Qui-Gon needs me." He had a good bond with his Master, and even a small one with Obi-Wan, so they could quickly communicate.

"Are you sure, Ani?" Shmi asked, wanting nothing more than to take him with her, but unwilling to disrupt his life with the Jedi. "And who was the other man with you and Master Jinn?" 

"My brother," Anakin said instantly, before smiling. "Knight Obi-Wan Kenobi, my Master's Padawan before me," he explained. "He helps with my training, quite a lot. And I keep him from being too serious." He then squeezed her hand back. "I am sure. Master Qui-Gon is not as strict as some of the Masters."

Shmi blinked at the idea of her Ani having a brother older than he was, at the idea of the kind man that she had known having had another student, then nodded. "All right then, Ani," she agreed, and kept her fingers tangled in his as she turned to take him back through the corridors and streets to her home. 

++++

Anakin had a lot to mull over. Apparently Kané was one of his mother's best friends here, often getting help from Shmi to watch this or that young child from her extended family, or from other pilots, when the squads were on maneuvers. Lio, who was still very single and dodging attachments, was as often in Shmi's home for dinner as not.

And his mother had married. That last left Anakin feeling oddly, as he tried to balance the shock of his mother's news against being happy for her against the entire concept of change. He followed the thin pulse of where his Master was, using that to guide him to the quarters they would be sharing.

Obi-Wan glanced up as Anakin walked in, then back over at Qui-Gon, grimacing. He had overestimated how long the boy would take to find them, and would now have to settle the small bet they had placed on it. It seemed he was forever losing bets he placed near Naboo.

Mild and amused, Qui-Gon held out a hand towards his partner, and looked towards Anakin. "Are you alright, Anakin?" 

He had almost said 'Ani', but there was something in his Padawan's gaze that told him not to. "Your mother looked well, is she...?" 

"She is fine, Master," Anakin said, almost rotely, not even noticing as Obi-Wan passed a few credits over to Qui-Gon. "It's just so much change, Master." He came over so that he could drop gracelessly into a chair, before looking up at Qui-Gon. "Why do things change so much all the time?"

"It is the way of life, Anakin," Obi-Wan answered that. "Change can be good, you know."

Qui-Gon pocketed the credits, then looked at Anakin somberly. "Change is the one constant of the universe, my Padawan," he told him, not pleased by that rote response; that was the clearest sign of Anakin failing to cope with something. When Anakin had difficulty coping, the brilliant, sunny personality that shone so clearly most of the time became a storm of turbulence worse than any of his own moments of brooding anger.

"What changes have happened now?" he asked, watching his Padawan's eyes. Anakin made that hard; he had gained a slight sense of privacy and didn't always meet Qui-Gon's eyes as he had when first learning the rules of his new life. However, he did need to talk this out, and his Master had helped him understand his feelings in the past.

"Mother married. It's good, I know it is good," Anakin told him. "But it's one more piece of change that I didn't see coming. I want her to be happy."

Obi-Wan kept quiet, but listened. He remembered, briefly, the adolescent jealousy he'd sometimes felt about people taking his Master's attention away from him. He'd rapidly overcome that, and learned to rejoice in every single person that could make Qui-Gon smile, rare as that was. 

This felt different, and he suspected it related to the concept of birth family.

"Ah," Qui-Gon murmured softly, nodding. "Of course you want her to be happy, Anakin, I would never believe anything else. 

"But at the same time, you're startled that there is now someone else in her life. Someone that is blessed to share more of it than you can. That, I am told, is normal in families where a mother remarries, or other children are born. Being surprised by it, even upset, is natural. Uncommon among Jedi, of course, but still natural.

"What makes the difference is in how you choose to respond, yes?"

Anakin carefully listened to all of that and weighed it in his heart. He then took a deep breath and sat up straighter, chin fully up now.

"Yes." He would embrace this, not let it rattle him. "After all, I have my new life, with people I care about, too." 

"So you do," Qui-Gon agreed, smiling at his Padawan as Anakin's presence in the Force stabilized, even as he sat up straighter, calmer. That was an excellent sign. 

"I'm sure she was rather shocked by the changes in you, wasn't she?" 

"She was!" Anakin laughed. "More so when I told her I had a big brother!"

Obi-Wan smiled at the boy for that. "I do try, Ani," he said, "to meet all the requirements."

Qui-Gon smiled, glad to see him cheering up some more, and Obi-Wan entering the discussion with good humor of his own. "You'll be glad to know that Padmé hadn't been here yet, Anakin." 

"I know," Anakin said, grinning. "I was 'listening' for you. If you had gotten all formal, I would have known to get here fast!"

"Smart Padawan, our Anakin is," Obi-Wan said, understanding that logic, and that trick. He had used it a few times himself. 

Qui-Gon shook his head and laughed, low in his throat, nodding his agreement. He was not given to excessive praise, but Obi-Wan had spoken the honest truth. Anakin was smart, brilliant, even, and often wise, as well. 

"Anakin, why don't you help me make a tray of snacks and drinks for when Padmé arrives?" Obi-Wan suggested, standing from the couch. He'd learned, when Anakin was having a day of heavier emotions, especially swinging from one to another, it was often good to occupy him once he'd met a balance, so he could hold it.

"I'd like that," Anakin said, springing up to go help. Obi-Wan squeezed Qui-Gon's shoulder in passing; their Master was a very good teacher, and so adept at managing Anakin.

++++

It had taken entirely too long, in Padmé's opinion, to get herself clear of her morning duties and the demands of state so that she could go to meet the Jedi again. She took only Sabé and Cordé, with Sabé in the formal robes of state and herself and Cordé in the multi-hued orange of her handmaidens, which at least meant that Sabé was the one setting the pace. She wasn't entirely certain that, if she were alone, if she could have kept herself to Sabé's stately, composed walk. 

She had been busy, more than occupied enough with the troubles of restoring a war-torn world and building a stronger peace with their Gungan allies, and yet there had been moments when she wondered how they were doing, what pieces of the galaxy they were seeing this season or even week, all through the years. 

Cordé was the one that laid her hand to the door and spoke, and Padmé drew a deep breath. 

The door slid open, revealing a taller boy, hair starting to darken from the sun-kissed blond, a braid much as Padmé remembered Obi-Wan having along the side, and that brilliant smile that had greeted her once upon a time that seemed so far away some days.

"Queen Amidala," Anakin said, keeping his attention on the one in stately robes, having had it impressed on him that anyone could spy at any time in strange places. "Please come in. Master Jinn is this way." As he stepped back, then he was able to find Padmé's eyes and almost wink.

"Thank you, Padawan Skywalker," Sabé replied, nodding slightly to him. 

Padmé kept her own head level, but she smiled back at him for a quick moment -- was this really Ani? He was so much taller, so -- 

They stepped in, Sabé crossing to join the Jedi, inclining her head, easily graceful. "We," and her hand flicked in what most would think only an affectation, and what Padmé hoped the Jedi would recognize as an indication of all of the handmaidens and her official persona alike, "are most pleased to see you again, Master Jinn, Knight Kenobi. Though we are concerned by what events have brought your path to Naboo again, and wish to know how we may assist you." 

"It is good to see you," and there was only a moment's press in that word, to indicate the plural, "again, Queen Amidala," Obi-Wan said, taking point. "The cause of our visit is merely investigating a crime perpetrated recently. An assassination attempt involving a poison native to your world, I fear." Obi-Wan gave a small bow with his greeting and reason, letting his face show the regret for bringing such ugly business into their home.

Anakin busied himself by making the snacks accessible on the table between all parties, waiting to hear what his Master added to that. He still felt a tiny bit of fear and anger for the fact it had been _his_ Master at risk.

Qui-Gon felt the flare of emotion from his Padawan and brushed calm across their bond, his attention on the state robes of the queen as her jaw tightened and her head lifted. That was a look _very_ like Padmé's... indeed, in the corner of his vision, the queen herself looked almost exactly the same. 

"We see," Padmé heard Sabé say. "We are pleased to hear that it was only an 'attempt', and that no one has actually died from this poison. If we can be of any particular assistance, please do inform us?"

"We shall," Obi-Wan assured her. "Your generosity in hosting us is a tremendous help. Hopefully, we can find our information and be on our way with minimal disruption for you."

He would leave it to Qui-Gon to talk to her about her political plans.

Sabé smiled warmly, "You three are no disruption, Knight Kenobi, you are our friends. We should go, but we will leave our handmaiden Padmé to discuss things further with you. Master Jedi, Knight, Padawan; I hope that you have a more pleasant stay on Naboo than your last." 

That was exactly as they had planned, but Padmé smiled brighter anyway, feeling some of the weight of her robes lifting from her shoulders already. 

Qui-Gon bowed to her, inclining himself a little more than he often would, but he was truly fond of the queen and her handmaidens. "Thank you, Your Highness." 

Anakin rose and escorted them out before bouncing back to sit beside Padmé. He grinned at her. "Did I remember the right juice?"

Obi-Wan hid his smile; their Padawan was so bright and joyful for this visit. "He insisted on choosing."

Padmé reached out, lifting the cup, and then smiled brightly. "Yes," she agreed, as soon as the light scent reached her nose. She put it back down, and stretched both of her hands out to him, wanting to pull him close. "You did. Oh, Ani, look at you! You're not a little boy any more at _all_ , are you?"

"I'm going to be taller than Obi-Wan, maybe as tall as Master Qui-Gon!" he told her as he moved closer and hugged her tight.

"Lofty ambition, Padawan. I once aimed for that as well," Obi-Wan said. "It is good to see you well, Padmé."

Qui-Gon chuckled softly, listening to the byplay between his beloved and his Padawan, and studying Anakin's frame for the thousandth time. "Yes, Obi-Wan, but Anakin may actually manage it." 

"Possibly," Padmé agreed, before she turned her glance to Obi-Wan and smiled. "It is good to see you too, Obi-Wan, and I did miss you all. How are you, and how are you, Master Jinn?"

"I am quite well, when one of these two is not leading me into danger larger than life," Obi-Wan said with amusement.

"I do not!" Anakin immediately said. "You were the one that stampeded those taun-tauns!" he reminded.

Qui-Gon chuckled quietly, shaking his head at both of them. "I am also well, Padmé... and while you may have the right of it on the taun-tauns, Ani, who was it that first sensed that trouble that set us in an half-planet speeder chase?" 

"You said you sensed it too, Master!" Anakin protested instantly. 

Obi-Wan laughed lightly at Anakin. "We find plenty to get into, certainly," he conceded.

"It certainly sounds like it," Padmé replied, before she inquired, "half-planet speeder chase?" A moment later she shook her head, "No, never mind. What is this about a local poison?" 

Qui-Gon sighed softly at that look in her eyes and began explaining, watching fondly as Anakin shifted to be close to her, his pale eyes sparking with his lingering anger over the situation. 

"But that plant only grows in a tiny zone of the planet," Padmé broke in, shaking her head slightly, "and we know it to be toxic, I cannot imagine…." 

"We had seen that the cultivation and sale of it was strictly regulated, but we have to investigate as close to the source as we can," Obi-Wan said. "It struck a Force note with us to learn it originated on Naboo, given the course of the last years. As we are having difficulty determining who the true enemy is, we have hope this could be a clue."

"If the poison came from here, and we can track how it got to the bounty hunter, we might figure out why your planet was invaded," Anakin said helpfully.

"If the two events are truly connected," Obi-Wan said, slightly reproving for not stating the case fully, and Anakin flushed for the correction.

Padmé glanced between them, her head tipping to the side slightly, and Qui-Gon spoke into the silence. "We have still had little luck discovering the power behind manipulating the Trade Federation into attacking Naboo and sending the Dathomiran Zabrak Sith to attack us. If the recent attempt on my life -- " 

The sound out of Obi-Wan could only be a growl, even if he would swear he was not reacting at all. Anakin, however, didn't make any bones about his noise of displeasure and the fierce glare he gave concerning the incident.

 _What?!_

Someone had attacked the Jedi who had saved her people and herself with a poison from her own world? She noticed Anakin's growl beside her, and she laid a hand on his, gently, despite her own flaring anger. 

Padmé sat bolt upright suddenly, her shoulders and jaw setting into the lines Qui-Gon had learned meant that the Queen of the Naboo was quite angry, and she murmured softly, "On your life. _Your_ life." 

"Yes, my lady," Qui-Gon answered, surprised at the depth of her anger. He was still unsurprised at the reactions of his beloved and his Padawan, though he did find it necessary to remind them that they needed to let that anger go. "It was not a terribly close call, however." 

"We caught the bounty hunter," Obi-Wan said, and made himself release the anger. Anakin took a moment longer, but he turned his hand to hold Padmé's and that helped. "Which is how we got enough of the poison to analyze and identify it."

"We try to keep him safe, Padmé, even when he sends us in one direction and goes in a different one," Anakin said, to try and find his lightness again.

"Of course you do," Padmé said, forcing down her anger, her displeasure, and found a smile somewhere in her for him, and to look towards Obi-Wan, as well, seeing the edge of anger still sparking in his eyes. 

Qui-Gon sighed slightly, flicking admonishing gazes at his partner and his Padawan. Protecting them was supposed to be his responsibility and yet they continually attempted to put themselves between himself and harm, no matter his opinions on that. "Such impetuous students, I have," he murmured. 

"We take after you, Master," Anakin said before Obi-Wan could, though the Knight obviously agreed. 

"Merely giving you the respect you are due for your advanced years," Obi-Wan said, tweaking Qui-Gon a little to restore the levity.

"Impetuous and _insolent_ ," Qui-Gon said, shaking his head in mock dismay as he looked to Padmé for aid -- and found her with the knuckles of her index finger pressed hard to her mouth to keep from bursting out in giggles, and finished, "...but not inaccurate." 

Obi-Wan pushed his love for his partner down the Force-bond they shared. He then focused on Padmé once more. "I did not know if your own agents might have been investigating the causes of the blockade and invasion," he began. "If so, would it be possible to see their findings? Given our lead back to this point, and what we have investigated of the Sith, perhaps there might be yet another clue hidden there."

Anakin tipped his head and looked at her, to see if they had requested too far, given that would be state-controlled information, or if it was acceptable.

"I have no objections, gentlemen," Padmé replied softly, feeling Anakin's eyes on her. Did they think she would deny them this, when the Sith threatened everything the Republic had spent so long building? Threatened new chaos and war like the one that had already assaulted her people? "More, you are welcome to it. We have tried to make sense of the data we have found a dozen times, and always it seems that there is something missing, something we simply cannot see. 

"Perhaps Jedi eyes can see what we do not. And as to the Trade Federation... if they cannot be brought to justice in the courts -- a _second_ trial, really?! -- for what they did to my people, can the courts not at least try them for attempting _your_ murders?! 

"Does the Senate hold the lives of its protectors so cheaply?!" 

Obi-Wan's eyebrow tipped up at that passion in the young woman, before he looked to his Master to see how well he was handling it. It felt odd, to realize this woman truly counted them as friends, not just useful allies.

Anakin, already enraptured by his Angel, fell a little more in love with her at seeing that anger on behalf of her people and for Qui-Gon. It was completely right in his eyes.

"No, my lady," Qui-Gon answered, "the Senate does not hold our lives at all cheap, but it is still divided into so many factions, and the Trade Federation has credits beyond number to buy lawyers and every possible legal obstruction... and, apparently, to gain sway over judges, as well. 

" _Our_ word, our sworn testimony, has been questioned more times that I can count. I have ceased pushing the suit myself, as the accusations became... more pointed."

Padmé's jaw ground and she indulged herself by spitting a series of Gungan curses that were further divided from Basic than their usual altered syntax. 

Obi-Wan coughed to cover his wry reaction to that; he shared the opinion, even if the words were new to him. "Agreed."

Anakin was filing the curses away; he'd been fairly inventive with Huttese and Toydarian to this point.

Qui-Gon's lips quirked upwards as he waited for Padmé to stop cursing -- it wasn't often he heard new curses, really -- and take a breath. "My lady, I believe that covers the situation _admirably_ , yes."

"I should have just shot him," the young woman muttered darkly, pushing her hand through the hair at her crown and temple, before she lifted both hands, sighing. "No, I know. The death of the Trade Federation Viceroy on Naboo might well have ignited a worse crisis.... but I loathe the ever-more-likely chance of his getting away with the deaths of so many." 

"If we ever conclusively prove his connections to the Sith Master?" Obi-Wan offered to her. "He will not be able to escape justice, I promise you. But to do that, we must find this Darth Sidious."

"There are rumors of another Force user named Darth Tyrannus in the Far Regions," Anakin volunteered. "But that might be a false trail to pull us away from Coruscant too long, as we think the Sith is actually there."

"Or on another Core World, close to power," Obi-Wan amended, nodding at their Padawan. "We are pressing the investigation as much as we may, in between sorting out the small fires sparked by this growing Separatist motion."

Qui-Gon nodded at both of his students -- former and current -- even as he smiled his approval at the young woman currently radiating a mixture of frustration and a new, almost disbelieving, trace of hope. He could not blame her for the wish to have simply dealt with the danger to her people in a final manner, not so long as she also knew that it would not have truly been an answer. 

Padmé took a breath and nodded, before her head tilted in confusion and she looked squarely at Qui-Gon. "How could a Sith, a user of the Dark Side of the Force, possibly hide _on Coruscant_? I mean -- " 

Qui-Gon's mouth curved in a dark, wry smile as she paused, obviously trying to find a diplomatic phrasing for her question. "When the Jedi Temple is not even a quarter-hemisphere from the Senate, and we traverse the planet regularly?"

She nodded. That made no sense to her, none at all, but she waited for an answer.

"History provided one aid to them," Obi-Wan admitted. "There have been difficulties between the Sith and the Jedi, on Coruscant, in our history, which leaves a shadow on our perceptions." He did not feel he was violating anything by being frank with her on that topic. "For the other…"

"Coruscant is … loud," Anakin said. "So many people in so many layers, and so many dealings between many classes of people. There is no peace there, once I step outside the Temple." The last had an edge of frustration, because he didn't find much peace inside the Temple either, as he had failed to find a core group to connect with outside of his teachers.

"...oh," Padmé murmured softly, having not taken that into consideration. That did make a kind of sense, though. With so many people piled on top of each other, it was reasonable -- now that Ani had said it -- that they could cause difficulty for the Jedi. "I see. 

"That must make things even more frustrating for you all, and must be hard for you, Ani. I remember how startled you were just by Theed, Coruscant must be--" 

"A real pain in the bantha rear!" Anakin told her, making Obi-Wan snort at his choice of words. 

"One way to put it." He looked at Padmé with a sigh. "We chase the off-planet whispers, and always come back to Coruscant. The Sith has fingers in the Senate and the Courts; it's maddening that we can't find one solid lead back to whomever it is."

She sighed, nodding as she studied them all. "The Queen did say that you should have access to any of what our investigations have found, so hopefully in it you may find something." 

Her lips were quirked in amusement, despite herself, at carrying on that particular bit of double-talk even here within the quarters provided to the Jedi, with men who knew exactly which of them had actually been chosen as Queen... but it was actually entertaining, as well as necessary. She might be tired of necessity, but honest amusement she did not get much of. 

"Indeed," Qui-Gon agreed, smiling as well. It was good to see the actual humor in her eyes. They should get to work, and the Queen should return to the business of governing, but he had no particular desire to break up this quiet gathering of old friends too abruptly, either. 

"Will you be able to eat with us tonight, Padmé, after we've actually done some work?" Anakin asked, showing he was mindful of duty. "I don't want to keep you from your day, but I would like to visit a little more."

//Smooth course, Padawan,// Obi-Wan had to admire through the vestigial link he kept with his little brother. Sometimes, Obi-Wan wondered if the Order was the right place for the boy, other than where training was concerned. But he knew he would never, ever want to see Anakin leave them.

Padmé blinked for a moment, but then she smiled brightly. "Anakin, that sounds absolutely delightful. I will take you to the Investigator General to start you on your efforts, and then would one of you be kind enough to escort me back to the Queen's chambers?" 

"I believe that sounds perfectly like a plan," Obi-Wan offered, while glancing to Qui-Gon to see if he was going to let Anakin have escort duty, or one of them. Anakin was one of the best fighters for his age group, but Qui-Gon might want to use the walk to determine if she planned to seek re-election as Queen. 

"Of course, my lady," Qui-Gon agreed, and rose to his feet, offering her a hand. Time to be about matters. 

++++

A borrowed craft saw the small party of Jedi, along with a native guide, out to the region that the poison could be found in. They had the names of three compounders licensed to cultivate and harvest the plant, as well as a detailed briefing of the region.

"It's not so much poorer than most of Naboo, as it is... neglected," Eirtaé told them. "The Noble House for that region only has one member, and he has long since given himself over to the Republic." She had volunteered to go in her private citizen guise, so that the Queen would be confident her Jedi friends were well-taken care of.

Qui-Gon's eyes narrowed and he turned slightly towards her, an old wariness rearing its head again. "Supreme Chancellor Palpatine?" 

"Yes, Master Jinn," she said with a neutral tone. "While the Royal Houses do not have as much leeway as they once did, they are strongly encouraged to use their wealth and prestige to better their ancestral regions. But his House is gone, and none will abridge tradition to step in and claim the regions."

"Isn't that interesting?" Obi-Wan asked softly.

Anakin shrugged. While Qui-Gon had been a favorite Jedi to summon for Consular needs during Valorum's period as Chancellor, he was rarely called on by the Senate now, and so Anakin had not been exposed much to the man.

"People say he's doing a fair job of unwinding the corruption in the Senate itself," he offered.

"And yet," Qui-Gon murmured, as soft as Obi-Wan's voice had been, "condemnation of the Trade Federation's attacks on his own world has yet to come from the Senate. Eirtaé... what happened to the Supreme Chancellor's family?" 

"It is unknown, Master Jinn," she answered him. "They had left for a family voyage on their private yacht, and were never found. It was determined most likely that a hyperdrive malfunction had struck their vessel." She hesitated, then continued. "The patriarch of the family was as fond of speed as his son was in youth. The thought was that he had modified his ship recklessly."

"Speed? Chancellor Palpatine? I'm sorry, my lady. I'm asking you questions about events that have to have occurred in _my_ youth, not yours. I will assuage my curiosity in the databanks on our return. Please, go on about the situation now." 

Obi-Wan couldn't imagine the Chancellor being interested in speed either, but Qui-Gon was right. 

"Eirtaé, would you be willing to help me wander into the lesser traveled points of the city?" Obi-Wan asked, having dressed in casual clothing beneath his outer robe. "Leaving the Master and Anakin to speak with the licensed compounders may be in our interest."

"By being where you can see if any of their stooges go to inform the underground?" Anakin asked, just to be certain why they might split up.

"I think that is a wise course, should one prove unethical enough to be dealing that substance outside of its prescribed uses," she said, agreeing.

Qui-Gon nodded his own agreement, flickering approval and interest at the course of action across the bond, and settled to the rest of the ride. 

++++

The journey proved to only deliver slivers of assistance to Qui-Gon's quest for answers. Obi-Wan's watchful eyes and Eirtaé's knowledge had let them catch an underworld agent that had, under careful Force persuasion, admitted to stealing the poison for the bounty hunter, and revealed he'd been paid in untraceable credits.

There had been another small piece of trivia, earned from a woman so old that she'd called Qui-Gon a 'young one'. The man that was now Chancellor was not liked in his home region, seen as a disgrace for forcing Naboo into galactic politics, and opening the door for greedy trade consortiums to plunder Naboo's natural wealth. 

On arriving back at Theed, Anakin had gotten permission to spend the rest of the day with his mother, while Obi-Wan went to study the investigation of the invasion one more time, in hopes of finding something else to help them.

For himself, Qui-Gon went to the greatest of the libraries, and asked one of the librarians there for access to the recorded planetary news archives for the period from forty to thirty years prior. After a few moments of the woman simply staring at him as though he had taken leave of his senses, she asked -- mild and even as silk -- if there was something particular he was searching for, or if he had several years to spend with the sheer amount of data he had just mentioned. 

Qui-Gon smiled at her, reassuring, and told her wryly that he would know it when he found it. If there was a way to limit the data he accessed in his searches to that time period, he would greatly appreciate it. The look she gave him this time implied that she now thought he was mad, but she nodded and led him to a private voicelink terminal. 

Searching, letting the Force guide his choices, was a tedious process, but there was something there in the little they had been told. Qui-Gon just needed to find it, to bring his nagging suspicions into clearer focus.

Obi-Wan's search brought him footage from the aftermath of the Invasion, where he focused on the way the Viceroy and his assistant moved into custody. Because of the disillusionment, and his Master's own reactions concerning the Chancellor, Obi-Wan focused in on the holo recordings that contained the man, trying to glimpse anything that might betray a link.

He watched the scene from every camera angle it had been captured on, slowing some of it... and from some angles, it looked as though the Viceroy and his assistant were -- relieved, almost -- at seeing the Supreme Chancellor's face. 

That was hardly proof. After all, they might simply have been relieved to see the most powerful single being of the Republic, who would be obligated to ensure their fair treatment... and yet, that did not feel entirely right. Making a quiet, frustrated noise, Obi-Wan finally pulled the relevant clips into a pad, and headed back towards their current quarters for the promised meal with Padmé. 

Qui-Gon was not a researcher by training or inclination, and for a few moments as he went to work, he missed his lost love and dear friend with an almost physical pain. Tahl would be so good at this... He shook the thought away and returned to his own investigations. 

++++

Anakin had brought the invitation to dinner from his mother on their third day there, and Qui-Gon had accepted quickly. He did not want to give the impression they would not accept her hospitality now, and he did want Obi-Wan to actually meet Anakin's mother. Shmi Skywalker, after all, had to be encountered to be understood. 

Obi-Wan had merely nodded in acceptance of the decision, curious, but not terribly so at this point. "Is there anything I should refrain from saying or doing, Qui-Gon, to avoid causing Anakin any trouble?" he did ask when they were dressing for the meal. He kept his voice low so the boy would not overhear them.

Qui-Gon shook his head slightly, turning to look at his beloved steadily. "Nothing that you ever would, my own, so, no. Shmi is a good woman, and likely wants to know as much of you as she may, to know who has the care of her son." 

Obi-Wan smiled and moved to finish smoothing out his outer tunic. "Anakin is … well, it has been an adventure coping with him, but I can't imagine it any different." He took a look in the mirror, then used that Qui-Gon was in its view too, taking longer to admire his partner.

"Nor can I," Qui-Gon agreed softly, realizing that Obi-Wan was studying him and not checking his own reflection, and moved to pull his beloved gently back against his chest with one arm around him, dipping his head enough to breathe the faint perfume of his cleaner, and under that, his skin. Some of the tension riding his shoulders from two days of studying old images of an arrogant, cruel-eyed man left him at the simple closeness of his partner, the warmth from his body and the way Obi-Wan leaned back into him. 

"Mmm." Obi-Wan let himself fall into the peace that came from being held like this, tipping his head back on the broad chest, eyes half-closing. He could feel the solid connection between them, open himself to the fullness of their bond for this quiet moment. He reached up, getting his hand around the back of Qui-Gon's neck to hold him there, other hand sliding back to his lover's hip. "I love you," he murmured.

Qui-Gon's hold tightened a little, his head dipping down over Obi-Wan's shoulder, his assent more in the connection between them, that bond of the Force and their hearts, than in the quiet, wordlessly agreeing noise he made aloud. Obi-Wan was thinking that he would truly enjoy some of Naboo's peaceful tranquility with his Master before they left --

"You two aren't getting distracted _again_ are you? Mom's waiting, remember?" Anakin called in his most petulant 'what am I going to do with you two' voice.

"What?" Qui-Gon called back, lifting his head from near Obi-Wan's ear to do so? "I'm sorry, Ani, did you say something?" he added in his most startled, distracted tone... and then laughed, before Anakin could actually begin to be upset. 

"Yes, I remember, and no, we're not. We're ready, I think, as a matter of fact." 

"More than," Obi-Wan said in nothing more than a whisper, shifting away from Qui-Gon and making an adjustment to his leggings.

"Good!" Anakin called, excited and happy to get to take the two most important beings in his life to the woman he loved more than anything else in the universe. His mother was going to love Obi-Wan, and she already did have a deep liking for Qui-Gon.

"Brat," Qui-Gon murmured, just as soft, and he dragged his fingers along Obi-Wan's side before he stepped away to go join Anakin for the quick trip to his mother's apartments. 

"Him or me? Because I promise I can be every bit the brat if we don't take some time to ourselves before returning to Coruscant," Obi-Wan said before they got fully in Anakin's ear shot.

"You say that as though you're not normally," Qui-Gon replied, just as soft, as his eyes flared bright at the thought of his beloved _deliberately_ acting the brat, "but noted, my own." Obi-Wan noted the flair, and carefully hid the shiver of anticipation for the thought of provoking his Master to truly _handle_ him.

"I am staying at Mom's tonight," Anakin said as the pair joined him, picking up on the sizzle between the two, if not the conversation. That made Obi-Wan laugh brightly, easing him back into public mode, and Qui-Gon joined the laughter as well, reaching out to ruffle the close-cropped fuzz of Anakin's hair affectionately. 

"Thank you, Anakin," he said, rather than deny that there was any need for him to do so. 

++++

Obi-Wan entered the apartment and noted a very pleasant, quiet feel to it, even as Qui-Gon moved to greet the woman. Anakin was mildly calmer now that they were inside, and he politely greeted Commander Olié, the man his mother had wed. He liked the Commander, so finding out that was who her husband was had settled his worries down greatly.

"I am C-3PO, human/cyborg -- "

"Threepio," Anakin said, cutting off the introductory spiel, "this is my Master and his Knight; I told you about them, and my Master met you before you got so shiny, and I have told Knight Kenobi all about you.

"We're all friends already, okay?"

"Yes, Master Anakin," C-3PO answered, inclining his upper body to both Jedi.

"It is a pleasure to finally meet you, madame," Obi-Wan said politely. 

Shmi studied the man she had not met before even as she extended her hands to greet him. "Knight Kenobi," she said, her voice warm as she took in the jaw-length hair and all the signs of a bright, ready smile. He was a compact man, not towering as the Jedi Master, or as broad as her husband, but there was power in him as well. 

Power, but kindness, and it was easy for her to finish with, "Ani has been telling me a great deal about you, and I am glad to meet you as well. Welcome to our home." 

He took her hands, bowing slightly to her. "Anakin has told us much of you," Obi-Wan replied, filing away that faint sense of Force sensitivity, along with the calming influence she exuded. He wondered if she had always had it, or if Naboo itself provoked such latent abilities in the women that lived here. Padmé often had a stronger imprint on his senses than others he had known.

"It is good to see both of you," Ric Olié said with a smile. "And without a spaceship trying to blow up around us this time."

"Hear, hear," Qui-Gon said, smiling at the Commander, agreeing entirely with the words. 

Shmi made a quietly disgruntled noise, shaking her head slightly. "Such adventurous lives for the ones I love... I could do with them being less so." 

"Sorry, Mom, not happening!" Anakin said, grinning, even as he moved to where he could grab hold and hug her tight. "Too many things out there for Master Qui-Gon to poke at!"

"See, he knows right where to lay the blame as well," Obi-Wan teased, sensing that informality was very much the rule of the day. 

"I, however, am perfectly happy to be an advisor now, my wife, and keep the ground beneath my feet," Ric told the woman he obviously had strong affections for, though he did nothing to intrude on her son's monopoly of her.

Qui-Gon chuckled, low and soft, and shook his head at his partner before smiling at Ric's words. "Are you truly, Commander?" 

"For which I am very grateful," Shmi answered, smiling at her husband before she glanced down at her son and snorted softly. "Reckless boy, but I suppose I should not be surprised." 

"I have heard retirement is not something a Jedi will move toward, but it suits me," Ric told Qui-Gon. "Panaka is the kind who will never retire, and I do not begrudge giving him or the governor advice, but being here every night, and merely teaching by day is good."

"Gives you more time to take care of my mother! I approve," Anakin announced, and Obi-Wan was hard-pressed not to roll his eyes at the cheekiness of the boy.

Shmi clucked her tongue, a noise that she managed to use to combine amusement, chiding, and affection all at once -- she had needed it often, with Ani, and still did with the pilots sometimes -- and Anakin's head dipped for a moment. But then he grinned up at his mother, a look Shmi well remembered from his childhood, and she laughed, almost despite herself, her fingers squeezing lightly on his shoulder. "Oh, Ani," she murmured, then strengthened her voice, "come and sit down, all of you, please. Dinner is ready." 

The men, and boy, did as bade, settling in to enjoy the hospitality and company.

+++++

Anakin found himself wishing Padmé was a Jedi too as the small group prepared to leave Naboo. She still held his heart firmly in her hands, but he'd seen how much the Council had to pretend Obi-Wan and Qui-Gon weren't bonded in order to conscience their continued partnership. And they were both Jedi!

He was glad Padmé was here as handmaiden, not Queen Amidala. It made it that much easier to steal a hug from her.

"Stay safe, Angel, for me?" he said, looking up into her eyes. He almost regretted that if … _when_ … he saw her next he'd be the one looking down probably.

Obi-Wan was seriously doubting that Anakin was ever going to grow out of that infatuation, and he could not see how they were going to manage him if he did not.

Padmé smiled down at him, one arm wrapped around him, the pendant he'd carved for her hanging against her tunic, her other hand against his short hair. "Of course I will, Ani," she answered softly, "I have to. You take care of yourself -- you're the one in danger all the time, Padawan to Qui-Gon Jinn!" 

Anakin giggled at that, but he finally pulled free of her, with a last, deep inhalation to keep her scent fixed in his mind for however many years it would be before he saw her again.

He would see her again, knew it with all the strength of the Force.

"Padmé, be well," Obi-Wan said, bowing to her with as much respect as he granted most Masters. She had done well by her people, both in crisis and recovery. He was not surprised to learn that she was expected by her people to lead them through another term, even though elections had not yet happened.

"And you, Obi-Wan Kenobi," Padmé answered before she turned to Qui-Gon Jinn and dipped him a half-bow. "I wish you had had more success in your search, Master Jedi, but the security staff will keep working," she promised him. 

"I have every faith in that," Qui-Gon agreed, bowing to Padmé as formally as Obi-Wan had. He, too, would have been happier had they done better, but... they had more information -- information that someone, someone powerful, had tried to hide, had almost completely expunged -- to take back to the Council about a man many of them had come to trust. It was not information that was going to be well received, especially as it had come from speaking to the eldest men and women of Naboo. Data could be deleted, but memory... memory was much more difficult. "Thank you, my lady." 

They turned away from each other then, the Jedi towards the ship about to leave, Padmé back towards the Palace. 

"Back into the fray," Obi-Wan said, consenting to let Anakin pilot this time, just to let him have something to focus on. "And what a fray it will be."


End file.
